


FanArt

by Glaux_Bryonia



Category: Bleach
Genre: And a really good fanfic, Based on Song Lyrics, Fanart, Original Character(s), zanpakutou spirit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaux_Bryonia/pseuds/Glaux_Bryonia
Summary: These are artworks for all the wonderful authors who get images in my head that I can't get out. Sometimes I love you, sometimes I hate you, but I can never regret the results.





	1. Uryuu's Nightmare Princess (character design)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vathara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathara/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't see the image go to [the picture on DeviantArt](http://glauxbryonia.deviantart.com/art/Uryuu-s-Nightmare-princess-647394618).

 

An image I got when reading Vathara's story Ghost Touch. This is what Uryuu's Zanpakutou spirit looks like in my head. I must have listened to Leslie Fish's Hymn To The Night Mare a hundred times for this (thank you, Vathara, for putting that song in my head).

This is just the basic character design. I'm working on a coloured image (that is far prettier and cooler and will sooner or later end up here too) but that one is taking too long, so I decided to go ahead and post this. 

Beneath are the lyrics that decided the most of the character design:

 _…With her thigh-bone staff and her white skull globe,_  
_With her cyclone crown and her storm-cloud robe,_  
_With her red-black eyes that no light can probe,  
_ _When more than a few must die…._

For those who know the song, yes, I know she does not match the description in the lyrics entirely. Vathara made some remarks on her appearance in her story and I'm sure that if Uryuu's spirit  _actually_  looked like a twelve-limbed, night-black, anthropomorphic mare with fangs, I'm sure it would have been mentioned. But do not despair. I just know that sooner or later I'm going to end up drawing Leslie Fish's version too. 

The cyclone crown is fashioned after the eye of a storm because the idea of drawing little cyclones on her head gave me the giggles. It should look better in the coloured image.

 


	2. Uryuu's Nightmare Princess (coloured version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't see the image go to [the picture on DeviantArt](https://glauxbryonia.deviantart.com/art/Nightmare-Princess-731545159).

It took me a long time, but finally the image of Uryuu's nightmare princess as inspired by Vathara's story Ghost Touch and the lyrics of 'Hymn To The Night Mare' from Leslie Fish is finished! It took so long because I couldn't decide on the composition, but finally I came up with this:

What do you think? 


End file.
